The Missing Powerpuff Girl
by Unity Wesker
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls find out when there is a evil Powerpuff Girl. Can they stop her? What does this have to do with Bubbles past? Are the Powerpunk Girls good or bad?
1. Chapter 1

The Missing Powerpuff Girl

By: Rexfan12

Chapter One

Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice. These are the ingredients to create the perfect little girl. But Professor Utonium accidently added Chemical X. And thus The Powerpuff Girls were born. Using their ultra superpowers, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil… but little did the Professor know another Powerpuff Girl, more powerful, was also created.

***Three Years Later***

The City of Townsville, home to some of the most evil villains. Also the best heroes live here…The Powerpuff Girls, who at this moment got a phone call from the Mayor.

Mayor: Girls, meet me in the ally on 3rd street. NOW!

Blossom: Okay Mayor, we'll be right there!

Buttercup: Hey, Did the Mayor sound different?

Blossom: Who cares? Let's Role!

***Five minutes later***

Blossom: Mayor! Mayor!

Bubbles: Mayor! Where are you?

Just than a figure came into view.

The figure walked up and said with a smile: Hello sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Buttercup: What? Who are you?

Girl: The name is Bliya. Not that it matters anyway because you're all about to die!

Buttercup: Girl you are asking for…

Just then Bliya punched Buttercup and sucked up all the Chemical X in her causing her lifeless body to drop.

Blossom: Buttercup!

Bliya turning into Buttercup: Like it, one of my favorite powers.

Then Bliya/ Buttercup turns and flies away.

Bubbles: She's getting away!

Blossom: Let's get Buttercup's body and tell the Professor what happened.

***One Hour Later***

Professor: WOW! I wouldn't have thought that's where the evil in Bubbles went, but it can be reversed.

Blossom: Where is Bubbles anyway?

Bubbles in Kitchen on the phone: Hi Berserk, Can I talk to Brat

Blossom: Bubbles who are you calling?

Bubbles holding up one finger: Hi Brat, I need you.

Brat smiling: I thought you never ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Blossom: Who did you call Bubbles?

Bubbles: No one. Come on, I want to show you something.

Narrator: So Blossom and Bubbles fly out of the house, Bubbles leading. Until the girls got to a small little hut in the Townsville Forest.

Bubbles: Over here Blossom.

Narrator: Where Bubbles was there was a keypad she typed in the code and the door opened. Inside it was a huge room full of weapons.

Bubbles: This is my weapons storage room.

Blossom: Bubbles, where did you get all this stuff?

Bubbles: I bought it all over time.

Blossom: How old are you?

Bubbles a bit sad: I don't know.

Blossom: When were you born?

Bubbles: I was formed when The Big Bang happened.

Blossom: WOW!

Bubbles: I just thought of a way to help and save Buttercup. Come on lets go home


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Narrator: Five minutes later the girls are at their house.

Bubbles picking up Buttercup: Come on.

Narrator: Ten minutes later the girls were hovering next to the sun.

Bubbles throwing Buttercup into the Sun: Good luck.

Blossom: NO!

Narrator: The Sun begins to bubble. Then something comes out. Its body is gold and made of manna. It had no face and had a golden glow. It had long sparkly golden hair.

Girl made of manna: What happened? Where am I? Blossom and Bubbles what's going on?

Blossom whispering: Buttercup?

**ok next this is going to go flash back**


	5. Not A Chapter But Important

Not A Chapter But Important

Brat's Point Of View

It was a cold day in December. Me, Berserk, Brute, and Bubbles were walking home because we were tired. All of a sudden, Bubbles just stopped walking so we stopped walking. The next thing I knew Bubbles had a sword on Brute and Berserk's neck Bubbles, I screamed, what wrong with you! She just looked at me smiling. I saw her eyes flash blood red. It scared me. Then she turned her attention back to Brute and Berserk and in an instant she knocked them out.

Suddenly, her legs wobbled and she fell down. Bubbles, I said, are you ok?

She looked at me shaking. Help me, she whispered.

Then her form changed

You know how I look? Well she looked liked me only with black hair and her shirt was blood red. Her eyes were blood red too. When I looked in them I saw pure evil. Not only that but deep inside I saw good Bubbles in a lot of pain. Something was hurting her. Something was hurting my little twin sister.

On her body and face there were brightly lit blue mechanical things (Generator Rex reference) .


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Six

Buttercup: What happened to me? Why do I look so different?

Bubbles: Buttercup. BUTTERCUP! Calm down! Now think about your old form.

Buttercup: Okay.

Then Buttercup changed back into her old form.

Blossom: …How…is…this …possible.

Bubbles: We're home so we're more powerful and eventually we shall change into something not unlike her. Let's get out of here before that happens. F.Y.I. Blossom from now on you will be weakest because you have not had your power up.

Narrator: While the girls flew back to Earth (Notice I didn't say home)…

Buttercup: I can't believe that are race was born when some manna came together during The Big Bang.

Blossom: How do you know that?

Buttercup: Oh, when I went into the sun it sort of gave me a history lesson.

Blossom: Wow. Just wow.

**Okay now in the next chapter Bubbles, Bliya, Berserk, Brute, and Brat will have potty mouths, so if that offends you, sorry. Also I want to know do you want me to write a preview for the next story in the series. R and R please.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Narrator: When the girls got home…

Voice: Bubbles, is that you? Are you ok?

Narrator: Then a streak of blue ran over to Bubbles.

Bubbles being tightly hugged by Brat: I'm fine Brat. Really. I'm Fine.

Brat: Ok. So why did you call us.

Blossom: Us?

Narrator: Just then Berserk and Brute entered the room.

Berserk and Brute: Us.

Blossom: Aren't you guys The Powerpunk Girls? As in evil?

Brute, Berserk, Brat, and Bubbles: That is a very fucked up rumor.

Blossom: Ok then. Back to what we were talking about. Have you ever heard of a girl named Bliya?

Brat: Of course we have. She used to fight us, like fifty years ago. In her free time she used these ball like things to control Powerpuff Girls.

Blossom: Who made them?

Bubbles: I did. I was just trying to make some extra money so Brute, Berserk Brat, and I could go out for dinner at a fancy restaurant. It back fired. Bad. One day I went into work, and I almost had enough money, when Bliya put one of those things on me. The pain was incredible. I pretty much blacked out after that.

Buttercup: Well how are you here then?

Bubbles: Antidote **X**.

Blossom: How come you haven't killed her yet?

Berserk: Because Bliya is Bubbles's bad side.

**A/N Okay now you are probably wondering where is the Professor. Answer: Walmart**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bubbles: Blossom I want you out of the fight. You haven't had your power up yet.

**Blossom: Hey TheBubbles1, Can I curse?**

**Me: No. When you get your power up you can. Anyways we just stopped in the middle of the story.**

**Blossom: Sorry. Hey did you do the disclaimer yet?**

**Me: * puts face in palm* No. Let Bubbles do it.**

**Bubbles: TheBubbles1 does not own Powerpuff girls. But does own Bliya, Blay, Anti Rex, and a lot of others.**

Blossom: I want to help.

Bubbles: You can. Here's plan…

**Brat: Ok we're sorry about how short this is. Also there is only more chapter. Then we start making i get superpowers. YAY!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Okay all I have to thank you guys so much especially ****Charisma who wrote a really nice review. This is the last chapter in the story but this is part of a series. The next story will be called i get superpowers. So enjoy.**

Narrator: In the ally…

Mayor: Who are you?

Bliya: Shut up bitch.

Mayor: Oh my.

Narrator: Then Bliya started to suck the manna out of the mayor, thus killing him and turning him into ash. Then Bliya saw a hooded figure at the end of the ally.

Bliya running towards the hooded figure: And there's dessert.

Narrator: Bliya catches the figure and pulls down the hood…

Bliya: Well, well, well, a Powerpuff Girl. You are Blossom, Bubbles sister if I'm correct?

Blossom: Y…y…yes.

Bliya: Aww. Don't be so scared of me. You should be more scared of Bubbles (look up Immortality Syndrome on . Also Immortality Relapsed and Solitary Vigil).

Narrator: Then two golden streaks started to punch Bliya until one of them drew out a sword and with one _slash_ Bliya's head was cut off.

Bubbles: She'll be back.

Narrator: At Home:

Professor: Girls, I'm home! Girls!

Narrator: At that moment The Powerpunk Girls and The Powerpuff Girls walked into the door all into the house in their true form except for Blossom.

Bubbles: So all I'm saying is why was the fight scene so short.

Professor: Bubbles? What happened to you?

Bubbles: I'm sorry Professor. You are dismissed.

Narrator: The Professor disappeared with the air.

**The Professor did not die his manna was put in storage. When more Powerpuffs are born his manna will come out of storage and protect them. He will always remember them. I am starting to work on the next story in the series. A preview is in A Letter To The Reader.**


End file.
